WhippedCream and Redheads
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Just a normal day at Paopu Academy highschool for all boys...Roxas is bored. He calls Axel...problems occur... AkuRoku. M for suggestive reasons.


Sunday. Worst day in the world. It was August 13th, and Roxas was sitting in his dorm room at Paopu Academy, messing around with his yellow cell phone. He was either text messaging or changing his ring tone. He appeared to be laying on his stomach, feet high in the air - he was wearing girlish black clogs - and head raised while glaring at his cell.  
Roxas hated Sunday because it was the day that one of his friends would usually go crazy and ask him to go do something with him. All Roxas really liked doing was his homework and maybe an occasional trip to the museum of natural history - this does take place in NY by the way - but Roxas wasn't the type to hang out at the mall, catch a horror movie, or eat a cheese burger at WacDonalds... Roxas was almost a... nerd...

Name: Roxas

Age: 15

Year: 1st Year

Appearance: Blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, tannish skin

Personality: Generous, kind and somewhat quiet

Part-Time Job: Dog walker

Roomate(s): Hayner and Pence

Likes: Prech

Phil Collins

Soft rock

Laptop

Coffee/expresso

Dark chocolate

His iPod

Reading

french fries

Sour drinks

Small dogs

Dislikes

Big, mean, scary dogs

Parrots

His computer not working

Metal music

Horror movies

Cats

Rice krispies ;

Rain

Nickname: Fluffy, call him that and he'll start twitching

Fears

Being alone forever

His heart being broken

Scary dogs

Heights

Getting sick

Finally finding a ring tone that suited 'Roxas' he placed it away, getting out his laptop. That's when the door opened and Hayner walked inside, holding his precious soccer ball in his arm.  
"Hey, Rox, up for a game of soccer?" asked the blonde haired boy.  
Roxas however shook his head.

"No, sorry. Not today..." he murmured, returning to his typing. Hayner groaned.

"All you do his spend time on that stupid computer of yours, listening to your iPod or talking on your cell phone with _Axel_..."  
Roxas looked angrily at Hayner.

"Look, it's not me that calls him. It's Axel..." growled the spikey haired blonde. "And I have no desire to go out today..."

"Aw... Roxas!" groaned Hayner.

"Hey, guys," greeted a new voice. Pence had entered the room, holding a bag of potato chips. "What's up?"

"Roxas is being boring again... He doesn't wanna come out today..." Hayner growled at the blonde.

"What! But, Roxas. It's Sunday. The weekend? I was gonna take you to this cool new Japanese sushi bar in town." Pence said quickly. Roxas didn't respond, he just simply continued typing on his computer irritably, wanting the two to leave.

"...I don't like sushi..."  
Pence gave a huff.

"Fine, I'll go hang out with Olette. Somebody who actually wants me..." Pence murmured.

"Pence, this is an all boy's school..." Hayner snickered, while Pence gave a groan and left the dorm room. Hayner looked back at Roxas. "No sports?"

"Nope."

"No soccer?" whimpered Hayner, getting on his hands and knees. Hayner was head champion in the soccer team at PA and loved it more than anything. Roxas looked down just barely at the groveling Hayner at the foot of his bed.

"No." he spat. Hayner grimaced, rising back up.

"Well be that way then, Roxas..." moaned Hayner. He slouched against the door frame. "Then... I'll just have to play... s-soccer all... by my...myself..." He gave a fake sniffle, looking over his shoulder at Roxas.

"Okay, have fun..." Roxas said, typing on his laptop. Hayner twitched angrily.

"Damn! Why doesn't that ever work?" Hayner grabbed his soccer ball and exited the dorm room. Roxas wasn't guilty. He wasn't guilty at all. He was typing away on his blog on Myspace.

Myspace username - .com

Roxas had about fifty friends, all of which were either really sexy girls or really sexy guys. Roxas was more into blogging though.

After about an hour of typing on his computer, Roxas looked at the time.  
"Seven thirty, already?" came Roxas. He shut off his laptop and threw his legs over his bed. He sat there a moment and just contemplated.  
He thought about checking out the library and reading up on his history for a while, but... it _was_ Sunday after all. He _could_ go have some fun...  
Roxas reached for his cell phone, dialed a few numbers, distracted by the chocobo keychain clanking against the yellowish plastic. The phone finally reached his ear and he waited a moment.

_Sorry, not here. Probably out at the pool or beach. Leave Demmy-darling a message and I'll get back to you!_

Roxas dialed some different numbers.

_Out at the Art Show. Wish me good luck that mine wins!_

Roxas groaned, dialing somemore numbers.

_Soccer practice. Roxas didn't wanna join! Fuck you, Roxas!_

Roxas's eye twitched as he called some more numbers.

_Sorry, not here. I'm trying out the new sushi at the sushi bar! Leave a message!_

Roxas was getting annoyed. He was trying to stall calling Axel because he knew Axel would answer! He sighed... before slowly dialing Axel's cell number.

The dial tone lasted forever...

_"Hello?"_

"Hey."

_"Roxy!"_

Oh God, he shouldn't have called...

"Um, hey, Axel. What're you up to?"

_"Ohh... nothing really...Just up on the 4th floor. Waiting for you...."_

"Oh please..."

_"It's truuuuue! I'm eating strawberries and whip cream! And watching Star Wars..."_ There was a sly chuckle on the other line.

1. Roxas LOVED strawberries and whip cream.

2. STAR WARS IS ROXAS'S FAVORITE MOVIE!

"How do I know you're not lying so that I'll just come up there and you'll rape me?"

_"Ooh... tsk tsk... I'll prove it..."_ There was a short pause when, "_Luke, I AM your father!"_

"Damn him..." growled Roxas, already feeling sweat run down his cheeks.

_"Seeee, I AM watching Star Wars, Roxy baby!"_

"God..."

"_So come on up! I've got strawberries! I know you want some!"_  
Roxas slammed the phone shut angrily. He opened up his laptop and signed in. He was instantly IM'd by... guess who? Axel.

LordoftheFlame says  
Roxas! I've got whipcreeeeeam!

RoxyboyFluffball13 says  
Shut-UP!

LordoftheFlame says  
Please? Darth Vader is beating Luke up! And Yoda is gonna come in soon!

RoxyboyFluffball13 says

LordoftheFlame says  
Gotcha... don'tcha wanna sit on my comfy bed and eat strawberries and whipcream while watching your favorite movie in the entire woooorrld? Star Waaaars... Yummyyyy~

RoxyboyFluffball13 says  
...I HATE YOU!!!!

LordoftheFlame says  
you comin'?

RoxyboyFluffball13 says

LordoftheFlame says  
:3

RoxyboyFluffball13 says  
fine...

LordoftheFlame says  
Aishiteru 3

RoxyboyFluffball13 says  
yeah yeah... shut-up...

LordoftheFlame says  
'3'

RoxyboyFluffball13 says  
WOULD YOU QUIT THOSE DUMB FACES!!!!

LordoftheFlame says  
=3

RoxyboyFluffball13 says

RoxyboyFluffball13 has signed off

Roxas gave an irritated growl, shut his laptop and put it away. He walked out the door and up to the 4th floor.

It was like five seconds and Roxas already found himself at the fourth floor. Stupid short stairs... Axel's door number was simple. VIII. Walking up to the door, Roxas was about to knock when he noticed a note on the wall next to the door.

Knock twice  
Knock "Shave an a haircut"  
Ring the buzzer three times  
Then knock once

"Oh my god..." Roxas groaned. He gave an irritable eye twitch before knocking twice, then knocking that absurd tune, 'shave and a hair cut two pence', rang the small buzzer attached to Axel's door then knocking one more time.  
The door was shortly answered and Axel stood there, looking quite suggestively. Roxas was about to speak, but the red-head had grabbed him so suddenly and pulled him inside before Roxas could do anything.

The light was off and Roxas had a bad feeling about this.

"Axel?! What're you doing? Turn the light back on!"  
Roxas was thrown backwards and onto Axel's waterbed, which jiggled beneath him. Then he heard clinking and that clinking noise alerted Roxas of an impending 'something'. Roxas felt his hands cuffed behind his back.

Shit.

Then the light was flickered on and there stood Axel at the foot of the bed, looking quite perverted. He smirked at Roxas and held a whip tightly in his hands.

"Whose a bad boy?"

He should've NEVER fallen for that strawberry starwars whip cream trick! It always worked!  
Roxas failed to notice his shirt was off, he gave a groan, defeated...

"I'm a bad boy..."


End file.
